Shadow Reins Over Ice and Water
by babypapaya
Summary: A young God Slayer by the name of Acacia joins Fairy Tail. As soon as the Tenrou Crew are named missing, she goes on a 7 year quest only to return as a powerful 19 year old. Mainly Gruvia, Hints of other pairings.


Prologue: Shadow Reins Above Ice And Water

Acacia is a shaded girl who is very mysterious but loves attention and being the best. Here's her backstory:

As a young 6 year old, Acacia found herself in the hands of a powerful god, training her to be the very best. His name was Lucifer, though she referred to him as Lucifer-sama. She really appreciated him for sharing his wisdom with her, but when she would fail, she'd get treated harshly by him. She'd then get his trust back, just to get shunned once more. This is why to this day she has trust issues. But one day, Lucifer disappeared, leaving a confused and young Acacia lost and homeless. She made her way throughout towns and stopping by to inspect guilds until she reached a city by the name of Magnolia, at the age of 8 . She wandered aimlessly on her last legs. No money, no food, no shelter and her clothes were starting to fray. Until one day she reached an alley and sat down. She stared at her skinny limbs. In shock, she realised, her bones were visible. She sat, sobbing until she heard faint yelling of two young boys and then one progressively getting louder. She covered herself in a sheet she found in a city a few years ago. She treasured the blanket like it was her own pet. But as it was a little chilly she was shivering lightly and the blanket began to shake. She felt a tugging of the blanket and it soon fell off of her and she was revealed. She peeked through one eye and kept the other squinted shut. Acacia spotted a boy a little older than her. "It's okay, I won't hurt you." he spoke. She saw him and inspected him. He had dark hair, was shirtless and wearing boxers. Though there was one thing that stood out to Acacia the most. His guild mark. "My name's Gray. Gray Fullbuster, yours?" he asked. "A-Acacia. Acacia Loyun." she stuttered. He reached out his hand and she took it. The blanket dropped from her, revealing her anorexic looking body. "Look at you, you poor thing. Follow me." he said putting a comforting arm around her shoulder, carrying her to the guild, Fairy Tail.

A few years passed and she was a well known and powerful mage within Fairy Tail. Acacia met new faces, Lucy, Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel, but her best friends were Gray, Juvia, Gajeel and Wendy. When the S-Class exam participants were announced, she wished them luck and watched as they sailed to Tenroujima Island. A good 3 months went by without any sign of the S-Class exam participants. Acacia would cry day on end until she got the courage to go on a long mission. A 7 year mission.

~ 7 years later.  
The sound of soft footsteps echoed in the streets of Magnolia. Streamers and confetti lay on the ground. A smile grew on the person's face. The smile leading up her face to reveal Acacia, now 18 years old. As she walked down the streets, she saw a colossal building, lights on and cheering erupting form inside. She reached the door and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and pushed open the big wooden doors. A wave of silence filled the room. People started staring. She felt redness creep onto her cheeks and she saw old faces and new ones too. Her eyes started welling up. "Minna..." she murmured. Gray got up from his seat on the wooden bench and towered over her. "You are?" he asked. "You have to be kidding right, ice brain." she giggled from behind her mask. She took off the black mask showing her slight smile. Natsu walked over and pat her on the head. "GET OFF OF ME FLAME BRAIN!" She shouted. They both inspected her. Juvia had soon taken notice and wandered over. It didn't take long for her to recognise who it was. She reached in for a hug and embraced her. Acacia closed her eyes and tears left her eyes. "Juvia, do you know her?" Gray asked. "Show him." Juvia said. Acacia nodded and pulled up her top. A pale blue Fairy Tail mark was revealed. They were left speechless. "It's me...Acacia..." she said in between tears. Everyone gasped. For a minute it was dead silent until literally everyone dived in to hug her. Especially Gray.

Later that night, Gray and her sit outside of the guild, on the pool side, dangling their feet in the water. "We missed you so much, and when we got back from Tenroujima this year, I was worried that I couldn't find you... I missed you..." he murmured. He pulled her in for another hug and she accepted it. But soon his face was close to hers and her face reddened. She pushed him away. "Gray...I've found someone else. And-" she sighed. "Juvia loves you and she's my best friend so I'd hate to hurt her. You're just that much of an ice brain you can't say you like her back. Sometimes you make me sick Gray." she replied, eyes closed. He sighed and gazed into the water. "This special person you've found. Who is he?" Gray asked sternly. "I met him on my 7 year job. His name is Xavier. He's taller than you, has long purple hair, wears a black hoodie. Yeah, we kinda had something and we made it official. He should be here soon anyway. And trust me, if he sees us together, he'll try and murder you so we might wanna wrap this up soon." she smiled. He chuckled. "Sorry... I didn't know." he replied. Acacia put her arm around his shoulder which slid to his bed and then pat him on the back. "It's alright, really it is." she giggled.

The guild celebrated and some teary reunions were made until Xavier showed up and took care of Acacia as soon as possible before she could pass out.

- So this is the start of my fanfic sorta thing. A ton of Gruvia, Nalu, Gale and Jerza. Just to let you know and yeah cx -


End file.
